


The Time When Keith Made Them Talk

by nazangel



Series: Keith & Shiro (Platonic) are precious [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hickeys, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lack of Communication, Love, M/M, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Keith makes Adam and Shiro talk about their issues.





	The Time When Keith Made Them Talk

Keith checked the time again as he set the plates on the table. Twenty minutes until they came home. Good. It was enough time.

Next, he put the candles but refrained from lighting them yet. He put out anything that didn't need heating and them put the roast in the over to heat and the made sure the pie was presentable. Apple, both their favourite.

He was just putting the warmed up roast on the table when Adam came into the apartment, looking ready to murder someone.

"What- the? Keith? Oh God, please tell me you're not using our apartment for a romantic night. Do you even have anyone to have a romantic night with? Shouldn't we know about that? Also, I'm really tired and -"

Keith shushed him with a wave of his hand, "Go get changed in some nice clothes, Shiro should be here soon,"

"What does this have to -"

Keith just raised an eyebrow at him. Adam sighed in defeat. He had known the young cadet long enough to know that this was as much as he was going to get out of him at this point.

Keith checked the time again, it was almost ten minutes since Adam had gone in. He should almost be done by now. Which was good because Shiro was going to be here in another five minutes. He was never late when Keith gave him a time. It had started early on when they were just mentor and protege, something about earning Keith's trust. Now it was a habit.

And sure enough, Shiro entered the apartment right on time, already changed and dressed in casual but nice clothes.

"Oh hey," said Shiro, with raised eyebrows, "What is going on here? I thought you wanted to go out to that cute boy's dad's restaurant today? Isn't that why you shoved these clothes at me,"

It was true, at least the clothes shoving part. He had given them to Shiro, outside the showers at the Garrison locker room after their sparring session.

"I lied," said Keith, "I can't believe you actually fell for the boy part,"

Shiro chuckled, "I was a little weirded out but figured you could tell me what was really going on, speaking of what  _is_  going on? What's all this for?"

Just then Adam came out, "I was wondering the same thing? Why are we dressed up?"

"This," said Keith, waving his arms, "is for you guys,"

"What-"

"Why-"

"Shhhh," said Keith, "You two haven't been on a date in weeks. You guys need this,"

They were about to talk again but he shushed them again.

"Not buts guys," said Keith, he turned to Adam, "You're too nice and considerate of Shiro's very busy schedule to tell him that you've been missing his love and attention and it's making you snappy in class. Seriously, all your students are worried. They keep whispering about it,"

It was true. Adam was one of the easiest going teachers at the Garrison. It partially had to do with the fact that everyone at the Garrison was into math, considering every path of study required a near perfect score in it. However, it was mostly because of his kind and helpful personality.

Adam looked a little guilty and was about to speak but Keith shushed him and turned to Shiro.

"You I'm even more pissed at. Really, you have an amazing boyfriend and you're neglecting him to do what? Grade  _extra_  papers, run  _extra_  drills and put in  _extra_  practice. What the hell, Shiro?"

This time it was Shiro who looked guilty.

"Today's Friday. You both have the weekend to yourselves and no more extra things Shiro,"

Keith turned toward Adam and gave him a quick hug, "I'll see you in Maths, don't go too easy on him,"

Then he turned to his brother and lightly punched in the shoulder, "You apologize to your boyfriend,"

He was almost to the door when he turned around again, they were still standing there looking dumbfounded, "Oh, and remember to cover the hickeys,"

Shiro went red and Adam grinned.

Right before the door shut behind him, Keith heard Adam say, "God, I love your brother,"

Keith smiled to himself.

XXX

"So, I guess we should sit down and eat," said Shiro, "Don't want it to go cold,"

Adam nodded and pulled out a chair, "It's been too long since we had Keith's cooking,"

Keith was a wonderful cook but he didn't really enjoy it so chose not to cook at all.

Shiro surveyed the table. It wasn't anything too fancy. There were pot roast, egg salad and some mashed potatoes. There was also apple pie, covered to keep it warm for dessert. Both Shiro and Adam liked it that way.

"It was nice of him to do this for us," said Adam as he ate, "This roast is amazing,"

"Yeah," said Shiro, "He must have come straight from his last class,"

Adam nodded and they ate in silence. Once they were done, Shiro started cutting into the pie.

"So, how was your day," said Shiro

"Stressful," said Adam, "There were some meetings with parents and donors,"

"Different people?" asked Shiro, putting some pie in his mouth. God this was really good.

"Nope," said Adam, "Same people,"

Shiro winced. Parents were usually okay to deal with and donors could be sucked up to but the donors that were parents too, those were just a nightmare.

"That sucks," said Shiro, sympathetically

"Yeah it does but-" Adam hesitated, "But that's not it. I've had a shitty week, I've been tired and feeling lonely and anxious and my boyfriend's  _brother_  is noticing but not my actual  _boyfriend_ ,"

Shiro noticed the tears in Adam's eyes and his heart clenched.

"God Adam," said Shiro, taking his hand, "I'm so so sorry I didn't realize. You should have told me,"

"I know I just -" Adam broke himself off again, "Sometimes I have a hard time feeling okay with pulling you away from things,"

Shiro pursed his lips. This didn't sound right. Adam should always feel like he could come to him.

"Come here," said Shiro, tugging Adam off the chair and sitting them down on the nearest sofa. Shiro put his back against the armchair and har Adam curl against his chest, his legs bent over Shiro's. Shiro put one arm around him and laced his other with Adam's. Adam's free hand came to rest on his boyfriend's chest,

"Talk to me Adam," said Shiro, "What do you mean?"

Adam but his lip, looking as if he was searching for the right words. Finally, he sighed.

"Remember when we were younger and we would sometimes have to cancel a date because you just had to try that new sim or meet up with that visiting officer?"

"Yeah," said Shiro, cautiously, "But you always said that-"

"-I was fine with it," finished Adam, "That's because I was. We were kids back then Shiro. I was still finding my place and relationships were mostly supposed to be fun. If we couldn't meet up during the day, we'd just sneak up to the roof at night. If we couldn't make the lunch date, we'd just take our dinner outside and that would be that,"

Adam took a deep breath and Shiro squeezed him encouragingly.

It's not like that anymore though. We're older now and it's not just the dates that we miss. Sometimes I just need my boyfriend but I feel guilty for pulling you away from the things that you love to do,"

"But I love you, Adam," said Shiro, "You never have to feel guilty for needing me,"

Adam nodded against his chest.

"Here, look at me," said Shiro, "From now on I promise I will try my best to get lost in my work but you have to please knock some sense into me if I'm being a jerk. You can't just let me treat you like that,"

Adam grinned, "Or maybe I'll ask Keith to knock some sense into you, it'll probably hurt more,"

Shiro snorted, "Probably,"

Adam smiled again and gave him a quick kiss, "We should probably do something about the food,"

Shiro sighed, "Do we have to. I wanna cuddle,"

"Oh, so you just noticed how nice my cuddles are,"

Shiro was just at the beginning of a guilty face but Adam pulled him away from the couch. Together they put the leftovers away, washed the dishes and agreed to leave the pie for later.

Shiro lead Adam to their room where they undressed each other and spent the next god-knows-how-long just touching and kissing each other.

Later when Adam was asleep, Shiro looked at his peaceful face and reminded himself to thank his little brother.

XXX

Keith didn't see either Adam or Shiro until his Math class at the end of which, Adam asked him to come to dinner. His had a smile on his face and his eyes looked much brighter then they had the past week.

It made Keith smile, making some of the other cadets give him worried glances. They gave him wider berth than usual. That was just fine with Keith.

The night when Keith entered, what he dubbed, the adashi apartment the first thing he smelled was Adam's mom's vanilla cake. Keith's favourite.

"Hey Keith," said Shiro, "Dinner's ready. Pasta and veggies,"

"Nothing compared to what you made for us though," said Adam

"I smell cake," said Keith in lieu of a greeting, he did hug both of them though.

"So I'm guessing you guys figured your selves out," said Keith, as he helped set the table

"Yup." said Adam, "We talked after you and then talked some more in the morning,"

"Didn't just talk by the looks of it," said Keith, gesturing to where Shir's turtleneck had slipped sideways. There was a bright red mark there.

Shiro blushed and covered it up while Adam just laughed.

They all sat down and as Keith watched the other two act sappy with each other he could not help the warmth that bloomed in his chest.

Things were good.


End file.
